Twilight Thoughts
by pandorasnotebook
Summary: A collection of short, one shot storyish, poem....um... things...just read it. What the characters are thinking.
1. You are

**You Are**

You are

My life

No, not long enough

My existence

My eternity

my forever

forever an angel

my angel

without wings

or a halo

I will always

smell the bouquet

but never

drink the wine

your face

it flushes

when you see through

my false pretences

your groggy voice

in the morning

is music to my ears

when you say my name

I will stay with you until

The stream of your life runs dry

But I will follow soon after

Because one year without you

Would be worse than a thousand years

In what ever hell I am doomed to.

* * *

hmmm this is different 

these will be the thoughts of Twilight characters- this is odviously Edward...im also doing bella alice mike...maybe even jacob. i dont know who else. im still thinking. (i have better ones. trust me)

i dont own twilight. this disclaimer will carry through all the chapters of this story.


	2. The Illness

**The Illness**

Fever

Cough

Lost track of time

Day or night?

Sweating

And yet so cold

Fog in front of my

Emerald green eyes

Itch in my throat

Will not go away

No matter how many drinks I down

Mother did not answer when I call her name

And then she was removed from her bed

Daylight is fading from me

"Edward Mason."

A voice whispers my name

I recognize the doctor's shadow

"I do this for your mother and for you"

it is dark

I think

Night perhaps

The doctor leans over me

Kisses my neck?

The pain from the bite

I can not feel

Over the pain of the sickness

It is the poison that gets me

So close to death

It brings me back

Not the healing powers

But the fire in my neck

Pulls me into reality

I try to scream

But my throat is too dry

And it comes out in a breath.

"You will live Edward."

The doctor whispers

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

But sorry does not cover it

Because an eternity of darkness

Is not living.

* * *

im going to ignore the bad reviews and focus on the positives -breathes deeply to calm- positive positive positive 

anyway, i liked this one because you never hear about this part of the story...even in fanfic.

so review please...good or bad -breathes some more-


	3. I See

**I see**

I see

A family

Adopted children

2 of them

A boy and a girl

Edward and Rosalie

The names pop into my head

Cullens

Then the 'parents'

Carlisle and Esme

More names

They are like me

They do not kill

But have found an alternative

Forks

I stare at the word

It might have well had said hope

For a new beginning

I see

A blonde boy

Running at impossible speeds

Through the woods

He too wants an alternative

Jasper

I smile when I see the name

Already seeing our futures intertwined

He is searching for me

He just does not know it yet

I see

A girl

Perfectly and beautifully human

Heart shaped face

Full mouth

Warm eyes

She and the boy vampire Edward

Their fates are so connected

So tangled

There is no way around it

Swan

I get a name

Bella swan

I see

Many things

But I smile

Our futures are bright

* * *

Thamks for reading

review please!!!!


	4. Mikes Thoughts

**Mikes thoughts**

"I was wondering if…"

Hesitation

Queasiness in my stomach

Makes it difficult to continue

"Well, if…"

Comprehension dawning

On her beautiful face

"You might be planning to ask me."

My face went red.

The fear of being turned down

Makes me light headed.

She pauses

Her blushes blend into one another.

Cullen

Who is sitting beside her

Tilts his head in her direction.

"Mike,"

her voice is soft.

Guilty

"I think you should tell her yes."

My stomach sinks.

Who else would she ask

Besides Cullen

I saw him glance over at her

And I will be watching him.

While he watches her.

Well…

He will not have her.

Bella will be mine.

* * *

i always imagined Mike as obsessive and nervous. i mean, who else could have been turned down like 50 times and still come back for more. so here it is! 

COMMENT!! REVIEW!!


	5. The Gossip

**The Gossip**

The Gossip

Lies like peanut butter

Sticking in peoples minds

"Did you see Bella and Edward?"

Incredulous looks

Shaking of heads

"Apparently they are together."

Eyes go wide

Jaws drop

"Wonder what he sees in her."

one eyebrow raised.

"Wonder why she likes him."

questioning voices

"I saw them holding hands-"

"-talking in the halls"

"-sat by her at lunch"

"-neither ate a bite"

sneering questions whispered

if only they would ask.

The answers-

Lust for blood

Inner beauty

Mind reading

Somehow blocked

Instead the hisses like snakes

Behind cupped hands

Are dominant over the honesty.

* * *

ahhh the time when bella & edward first started going out...a very confuseing time at Forks High.

i got this up less than an a half hour after Mikes thoughts...thats talent right there!

review are muy appriciated!!!!


	6. Bike Hallucinations

**Bike Hallucinations**

"No Bella!"

so fast

hair flies back

whipping at my face

Adrenaline coursing through my veins

The bike speeds

Rushing wind in my ears

But the voice speaks over it

"Watch what you are going!"

I smile a victorious grin.

Forcing the eternally mute angel to speak

I blink

At the slight curve

A bend in the road

Don't yet know

How to turn

Slam on the brakes

Smash into trees

The angels voice growls

The monstrous bike growls

"Bella!" Jacob yells

Hallucination broken

No more growling

My world goes silent

* * *

**during new moon at Bellas first bike ride. Important because this is when Bella finds the equation to tiggering the hallucinations.**

**this one is my shortest i think but i like it.**

**yay reviews!!!!! more please!**

**-syd**


	7. Esme's Flight

**Esme's Flight**

Soft billow of caramel colored hair

Swirl around my heart shaped face

A cliff

So high

Look down

Head whirls

Threatening to make me collapse

The baby

Sweet little Samuel

Caramel colored hair

And deep brown eyes

Only 4 days old

In my trembling hands

**As** its heart beats its last

Eyelids close

As his last breath escapes

My heart breaks

At the precipice

The wind carries me

Off the edge

Air rushes upward

Cant breathe

Adrenaline pumps

But I am finally at peace.

**

* * *

**

then Carlistle just HAS to bring her back! smooth move carli!

thanks for the reviews!yay reviews! 


	8. Prom Blushes

**Prom Blushes**

A beautiful prom night

My personal goddess

Standing on my feet

As we glide through the crowd

She laughs musically

Says she feels five

But I deny it

She could never look five

Her fitted dress

Hugs her curves

Giving her a shape

Even she never knew she had

Full lips are painted

Eyes wide and full of warmth

As they stare into mine

She blushes through her makeup

It is obvious Alice did it

I know my angel

Would never wear that much

I lift her off my feet

And kiss her nose

More blushes

And I suddenly realize

I am ready for an eternity

Of those blushes

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!**

**please review!**


	9. First Night

**First Night**

Crunch of gravel

Step into the drive way

Look up at the small 2-story house

A few lights are lit

I wait

They flicker out

One

By

One

Peek into the windows

Map the house

Kitchen,

Living room,

Laundry room

Climb up a tree

Second floor

Dark bedroom window open

Crouch on the windowsill

Listen to the slow breaths of sleep

Escaping from Bella's full lips

Settle on the windowsill

More comfortably.

Smell of the girl in the bed

Fills the room

With a sweet aroma

Not always blood

Sometimes flowers

With a crinkling

Of fresh sheets

She rolls over.

A sigh

"Edward."

My name.

It floats

On a breath of air

My already frozen body

Tenses

Have I been seen?

Discovered?

Caught?

But she merely rolls over

One hand curls around the pillow

She smiles

A good dream

"Edward."

Her voice so clear

My mind clouds

So many conflicts

I watch

The sleeping angel

And the cloud of confusion

Fades.

One thing is clear

I can no longer ignore

Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Hiya!**

**this is obviously ed on his first night watching bella. if you needed me to tell you that then you obviously did not read it. so go ahead and scroll back up, read it, and then read this. (i have people constantly asking me when the stories take place.)**

**sorry israeli-american i'm not ignoreing the Jasper one. I'm going to try to write one for him this weekend. i love Jasper but he really does not have many parts in the book. so i might do that tonight. -looks at clock ands yawns-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! i dont care if they are good or bad. you can like these or hate these. just tell me how you feel. does anyone have any ideas for another? A character maybe? I'll give you guys COOKIES! -loud cheers- **

**-Syd**


	10. Jasper in the Airport

**ok so i am going to start dedicateing chapters to different people (buckle your seat belts). This is for my best friend who loves twilight and is trying to steal Edward from me. (HES MINE!) Jaspers impatience reminds me of her own.**

**i would also like to give a huge thanks to israeli-american who told me to write one about Jasper**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper in the Airport**

Tap foot

Impatiently

People pour out of the airplane

My impatient behavior

Is contagious

My family is searching the crowd

Others surrounding us look annoyed

I scowl

But suddenly a smell reaches us

Sweet

Floral

Bella

Race ahead

Meet Alice halfway

Waves of happiness

come from her

so I send some back

sort through her emotions

happiness

elation

excitement

relief

and then anxiousness

anticipation

"What's wrong?"

Look at the rest of the family

Esme

Relieved

angry

grateful

to Bella

attempts to hug her

around Edwards arms

Carlisle

Mirrors her emotions

Edward

His anxiousness

And hesitation

Are uncontrollable

Needs Bella

Needs to stay

But afraid of rejection

Finally Bella

The same

Needs Edward

Needs him to stay

But thinks that

It will never happen

Confusion

Surrounds me

Take Alice's hand

They will be together

Confident

Alice knows

Together forever

Like Alice and me

Rosalie and Emmett

Carlisle and Esme

It is the way

It was meant to be

* * *

**i dont really like this one about Jasper but i do love Jasper so im going to do another one on him as soon as i think of it. **

**sorry about me not being able to update often. (i am getting death threats from some peole on my other stories) so please dont kill me (although i do applaud the creativity with some of the threats)**

**so please review! (have any ideas for another chapter? did you like this one? did you hate it? do you want to kill me?) Let me know!**


	11. Laurents Lunch

**ok- this is dedicated to the band Mayday Parade, who i happen to be listening to right now. And although they are makeing me depressed with this particular song, i like it anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Laurent's Lunch**

Sniff

A sweet smell

Look towards the woods

A girl

Stood still on the path

"Laurent!"

I am shocked

This girl should not know me

And if she does

Fear should taint her voice

Not pleasure

Then I recognized the pale face

Wide eyes

Full lips

Pretty features

Of Miss. Bella Swan

"Bella?"

I am astonished

The vampire pet

Who I had been sent

To capture

To give to Victoria

Stood unguarded before me

"You remember!"

Why is she so happy?

Why did she not leave with the Cullens?

Why do these questions matter?

I am thirsty

She smells mouthwatering

I stroll toward her

Lunch Time

* * *

**YAY! I love Laurant! He did not get enough time in the books sooooo...HERE HE IS IN ALL HIS LAURENTNESS!!! YAY! (sorry i'm hyper)**

**anyway review please. i did not get enough for the last chapter so PLEASE!! Good? Bad? Ideas? Death threats? I take it all!**


	12. The Worries of Carlisle Cullen

**i'd like to dedicate this to my cat..he has always been there for me and -sniff- I PROMISED I WOULD NOT GET EMOTIONAL -sob sob- I'M SORRY! -dab at tears- thankyou!

* * *

**

**The Worries of Carlisle Cullen**

"Carlisle!"

I look up at the sound of my name

Edward

Face shocked runs toward me

"It's Bella Swan!"

I freeze

What had happened?

"She was almost hit by a car!"

Expression changes

Regret and shame

"I had to do something."

He whispers guiltily

"Her blood would have spilled."

We run to her room

"Leave, Edward"

Shakes his head

"I will call you when I am done."

He scowls

But obeys

I enter the room

In one bed

A young man

Edwards age

Bleeding from the head

But he still talks

Apologies pour from his mouth

Another doctor

Young Dr. Briggs

is working on him

In the other bed

A girl

Eyes closed

Pretty face

Hair cascades over the pillow

Mouth frowning

Upset by her location

Briggs had seen to her as well

Neck brace

Is thrown on the floor

I wince

No wonder she is upset

Her smell fills the room

Not as bad for normal vampires

As for Edward

Not as bad for me

As for other vampires

It still makes my mouth water

Sigh

She is beautiful

Just as Edward described

And Alice

Exit the room

"Edward."

Normal voice

No need to yell

Immediately

He is here

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry."

Worried.

"I don't know what to do. She knows."

Smile sadly

"She is beautiful, Edward."

He scowls.

"That does not matter."

"Tell her nothing. But do nothing to her either."

Look away.

"We will discuss it later, with the family."

I think I saw

A trace of a smile

On his lips

A smile of hope

He turns

Walks into the emergency room

"Is she sleeping?"

Edward's voice is soft

But teasing

I sigh

Hand over my face

This will be trouble

I decide

But if Alice is right

It will turn out alright

**

* * *

thankyou for the reviews! sorry i cant update often (if any of you reading this have also read Healing a broken heart- I'M SOOOO SORRY im stuck on a certain part and i know what i want to write but its not coming out but im hopeing to have that up soon. OK? ok.)**

More reviews are mucho appriciated!!!!!!! THANKS! 


	13. Diamond Marble

**this Chapter is dedicated to SNOW!!! (its a snow day today. I'm happy)

* * *

**

**Diamond Marble**

100,000 diamonds

embedded into a stone

reflect the light

and create pools of rainbows

on my pale skin

this angel smiles

a cautious smile

a worried smile

and I smile back

an amazed smile

an awed smile

in my hand

the diamonds are cold

and smooth like marble

but as I hold the shinning hand

it begins to warm

stealing my heat

"I don't scare you?"

He teases

"No more than usual."

I reply

And that makes

My angel smile

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Ideas anyone?**


	14. A Fated Birthday

**I want to say a bigbigbigbig thanks to everyone who has been following this and reviewing! THANK YOU, PEOPLE! This idea was given to me by dazzle me golden and is dedicated to today...does anyone know what today is?...thats right! ITS JOHN LENNON- YOKO ONO- WORLD PEACE DAY! (which everyone knows makes it the best day of the year)****

* * *

**

**A Fated Birthday**

Bella Laughs

In surprise and appreciation

At her gift

From Rosalie Emmett and me

Bella

As in Edward's girlfriend

Who I am not allowed to eat

Even though her scent

Fills the room

But the moments when she laughs

I know I can not harm her

"Give it to me."

She sighs

Alice hands her the next gift.

A glorious smile of anticipation

Appears on my wife's face

The excitement in the room heightens

I move closer

For a better look

Bella is perfect for Edward.

I look forward

To getting to know her

As soon as she is changed

And does not smell

So delicious

"Shoot."

Something is wrong

The smell hits me in waves

And I can not control it anymore

Past reason

Past caring

Past love

Past anything

that is not pure instinct

I slam into Edward

Need to get past

Snap at Edward

Need the blood

Struggle wildly

Focus only on Bella Swan

Who has transformed

From the likeable sister

To the elusive prey

* * *

**Thank you for the ideas people! I had run out of ideas for a little bit there but now im on a roll!**

**I still need ideas though and i love the reviews:)**

**Thanks! Spread world peace!**


	15. Broken Hand?

**Hiya! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**This one is dedicated to the Caring Tree Program. I'm skipping school tomorrow to go vollunteer there...so its going to be fun.

* * *

**

**Broken Hand**

"Hand me the wrench."

Rosalie orders

Skillfully holding up the jeep

With only one hand

I handed

My wife Rosalie

Who happened to be working

Under the said jeep

Her choice instrument

I look up

Only when a car pulls up the driveway

Edward's shiny silver Volvo

Stops a few feet from us

Edward runs around the car

As soon as it stops

To help Bella out

She cradles

Her limp hand

Against her chest

"Fall down again Bella?"

The obvious reason

To anything that happens to Bella

Fell down steps

Fell into a lamp

Fell out a window

Fell off a cliff

And even

Fell down the steps

And out the window

Yes,

That has happened

Well…

Kind of

But this time

It was different

"No Emmett."

She glares

"I punched a werewolf in the face."

I blink

Several times

When no one contradicts her

I burst into

Thundering roars of laughter

THAT'S MY BELLA!

* * *

**This is obviously from Eclipse...Emmett's POV**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I posted this one in a hurry. The more reviews the faster I post, people! (ideas also...good or band ones...so far i haven't had any bad ones though)**


	16. Cullens?

**This is for all the poor little worms that were disected today at my school...may they all go to wormy heaven...where they may eat immesureable supplies of dirt for all eternity.**

**oh and a bg huge thanks to xedwardxxloverx who gave me the idea! **

**

* * *

**

**Cullens?**

"You see Jasper Whitlock?"

The girl babbled

This lady

Miss. Alice

The lady the appears

out of the blue

and gives me hope

of redemption

of new beginnings

for the first time in a century

Why is she so kind?

So understanding?

So unlike any other

Of our kind?

How can I explain

How much she is doing for me?

"Don't you understand?"

she looks at me

eyes sparkle with delight

grabs my hand

in both of hers

they are as cold as mine

"We can survive off of animals."

A smile

lit her face

but I frown

confused

"We don't have to kill humans."

Shoulders sag

I gasp for an unnecessary breath

Happiness rolls off her

in contagious waves

hope erupts

into my long lifeless heart

how could this family

of moral vampires exist?

After listing all of my options

How had I missed this?

I lightly kissed

The hands that hold mine

"The Cullens?"

I ask

She smiles

More happiness

Than I had ever felt

Emanated from her

"The Cullens."

* * *

**(disappointment) i did not get enough reviews for the last chapter...but i felt like updateing so...thanks to all the people who did review...YOU GET A COOKIE! (not)**

**REVIEW! Reviews inspire and modivate me...and you wont like me if i'm uninspired and unmodivated**


	17. Edward's Wrath

**ok so this chapter is dedicated to Johnny Depp...because he's freakin sexy and is now in a musical...WHAT NOW PEEPS!

* * *

**

**Edwards Wrath**

I am driving

Along the border

Worry

It's all I can focus on

Phone rings

Look at the caller ID

Bella

Thank God

I answer it

On the first ring

"Bella?'

Past relief

"You left the phone."

I pause to look at it

Silver and glistening

Maliciously on the seat

"I'm sorry. Did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes."

Her voice is rough

Angry

"Will you come get me?"

I was already heading there

"I'm on my way."

What could possibly

Be bothering her?

"What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand."

She grumbles

"I think it's broken."

I nearly fly off the road

My hands shake

The dog returned her

With a broken hand!

How dare he!

"What happened?"

I try hard to control my voice.

"I punched Jacob."

The image almost makes me laugh.

At least he did not mean to harm her.

"Good though I'm sorry you're hurt."

I cannot help

But to let my pleasure show

She laughs once

A hard noise

"I wish I had hurt him."

She sighs

"I can fix that."

With pleasure.

"I was hoping you might say that."

"That doesn't sound like you."

That awful dog

Who was constantly

Being disrespectful

And sometimes mean

To my Bella

What could he have done worse?

"What did he do?"

Bella's voice

Fills with anger

"He kissed me."

Hands shake

Bare my teeth

The dog tainted

My Bella

My foot presses down

Speed up dangerously

I hope-

"Is the dog still there?"

"Yes."

"I'm around the corner."

I say

Half infuriated

Half eager

I flip the phone closed

Happy the pup

Is still there

* * *

**so I've given up on the more reviews- faster post thing...because i think a grand total of 4 people are following this...**

**so thank you xedwardxxloverx, ChocoMuffs, Headlight39, and dazzle me golden because you are the ones making up my last page of reviews. YAY YOU! You all get showered in cookies and icecream!**

**if you are mad because you are not on the wonderful list of reviewing goodness try reviewing! So review if you liked it, hated it, have an idea, or just want a cookie. THANKS!**


	18. Fear of Fear

**Dedication- This is for the new year!!! YAY!!! 2008!!!(its gonna be a good year)

* * *

**

**Fear of Fear**

Dismember the body

Try not to think of Bella

I can not even bring myself

To look at her

To see the terror

In her beautiful brown eyes

Dismember Victoria

Cut up Riley

Combine the pieces

And burn them

Keep my eyes

On the work in front of me

Don't let them stray

To my Bella

Who is too afraid to move

I finish my work

And turn

With guarded eyes

To Bella

"Bella, love."

I take a few steps forward

Slow

Cautious

Palms held up

Trying to show

That there is nothing to fear

I convince her to drop the rock

She paused

before releasing it

No doubt

Wondering how else to defend herself

Against me

This is it

I have finally pushed

The limits of Bella's acceptance

Too far

"You don't have to be afraid, Bella."

I try to convince her

"You're safe. I won't hurt you."

She just stared at me.

So I continue to talk

Reassure her

That no harm will come to her

But I grow

More frightened by the moment

"I won't touch you. I won't hurt you."

Finally she blinks

"Why do you keep saying that?"

She asks

She takes a step forward

Towards me

So I lean away

Afraid

Of her being afraid

"What's wrong?"

She whispers

"What do you mean?"

Eyes fill with tears

"Are you-"

I choke

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

She takes another

Unsteady step forward

And trips

I catch her without thinking

She begins to sob

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I hug her close.

"I'm so sorry. It's over. It's over."

* * *

YES I UPDATED ALL MY STORIES TODAY WITH 30 MIN TO SPARE!! -claps- "Thankyou thankyou! 

Review...please -puppy dog eyes- YOU CAN NOT RESIST THE EYES!


	19. Too Late

**Dedicaton- This is for a the new year! yay 2008!!! also a big thanks to xedwardxxloverx who gave me this kinda idea (i know this is the wrong prediction...i'll do your real one asap)

* * *

**

**Too Late**

One minute

I am looking at jasper

He is watching

the geese flying overhead

with a hungry expression

His eyes dark

with longing and thirst

The next moment

A blinding light

I hear the crashing waves

Feel the harsh wind

And as much as I try not to

I see Bella Swan

Standing on a precipice

Arms spread wide

Hair whipping back

Soaked and tangled by the rain

Jacket flapping

A smile

Spreads across her face

Happy

Peaceful

The smile of a hurt woman

Finally at rest

"No!

I want to yell

I want to scream

To tell her to stop

Assure her of Edwards love

'He still cares.'

I think desperately

'He still loves you'

but she is decided

she leaps off the edge

flies like an angel

to plunge into the waves

black water covers her

and she is lost from my sight

I wait

And wait

But she does not resurface

I snap back into reality

"Bella!"

I scream

And Jasper looks over

Picking up on my sudden panic

"What did you see?"

I hear him ask

But I am already planning

Plane tickets

I will need

to comfort Charlie

because I already know

I am too late

* * *

**HAPPY 2008!!!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I am getting to your ideas. **

**More ideas are certainly welcome and reviews keep me going!**


	20. Sam's First Leech

**Dedication- This is for the Plain White T's song, Hate Is A Strong Word...which is a good song...i'm listening to it now. -dance dance-

* * *

**

**Sam's First Leech**

That stinking bloodsucker

The black-haired leech

The one we have hunting

for weeks

is just across the field

From my pack and myself

Finally we would get to do

The job we were created to fulfill

I smile at the thought

A sharp toothed slobbery grin

we crouch

About to leap from the woods

But the bloodsucker

is distracted

Something is coming

out of the woods

And it has taken

our little vampire

Completely by surprise.

Bella Swan.

Jacob-wolf

our newest pack member

Whines from my side

I flinch at his thoughts

But manage somehow

to step in front of him

To stop him

from killing the vampire

On the spot

It could be one of the Cullen's friends

One of Bella's friends

We would only harm it

If it harms Bella.

We wait

Patiently.

I hate the way

Bella acts like he is a friend

Being, at first overjoyed to see him

But her happy expression

Quickly turned

to a careful calm

'She's in trouble'

Jacob whines

And suddenly

The vampire appears

To be dangerously close to her

With a quick command

Given silently in my mind

We leap from the cover

Of the trees

The leech smells us

And backs away from Bella.

I hear Jacob clearly

He is looking at her

And she at him

Fear filled her entire expression

Even as she stared

at his changed form

And this hurt him

The leech took off

at incredible speeds

And I gave the command

Too begin the chase.

this would be far too easy

* * *

**Ok, i'm sorry, I really will use your ideas..soon.**

**I don't have much time to think up a creative creative way of saying this - review please! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter. -smiles evilly-**


	21. Wuthering Heights

**Dedication- This is for my friend who, even though he's a guy, i somehow got him hooked on Twilight. Thats talent. :D

* * *

****Wuthering Heights**

Sitting on Bella's bed

Three o'clock AM

Bella sleeps restlessly

Muttering random words

That pop into her dreams

But my mind will not rest

I can still see Jacob Black

As he returned her to me

His face sad

that he had to say goodbye

I just need to take my mind off of him

Wuthering Heights

One of Bella's favorite books

One of my least favorite

Heathcliff and Cathy

Two unlikable characters

Combined into a hateful story

I pick it up despite my dislike of it

And flip it to a random page

_And there is the distinction between our feelings... _

These words catch my eyes

Forcing me to read on

..._I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his..._

Bella loves Jacob

I know that

Yet I cannot bear

to keep them apart

_...I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood!..._

I almost laughed out loud

Now there is a good idea, Heathcliff!

_...I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!..._

I would not-

I could not keep them apart

Nor could I hurt Jacob

I make that decision easily

For by harming him

I would also harm my Bella

And I would rather die

a thousand times

Than ever do that

* * *

**Thank you to the few people who reveiwed... :) and yet :(**

**Please review and ideas are needed. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	22. La Bella Italia

**Heyya!**

**Dedication- This is for Monk...i'm watching it right now and i'm cracking up! ...i also think it has something to do with this is my third cup of coffee...I'M AWAKE!**

* * *

**La Bella Italia**

We are in La Bella Italia

Bella has not come yet

she is late

very late

"Lets go look for her."

Jessica says

Anxious

Unsure of whether

To leave the planned meeting place

I nod

Gather my purse

Flip my cell open

No missed calls

Does Bella even have a cell phone?

Walk out the front doors

Head straight toward the car

We will drive by the bookshop

Check there first-

"Jess! Angela!"

It is Bella.

Relief

We both turn

I see her

And I also see Edward Cullen

As we walk back

I realize I'm shocked

Unsure

I hesitate a few feet away

"Where have you been?"

Jessica stops also

She is suspicious

And maybe a little angry

She has always like Edward

Bella explains

She got lost

And conveniently ran into Edward

She looks sheepish

Waving a hand toward him

While watching the ground

"Would it be all right if I joined you?"

Edwards voice purrs

Irresistible

And something I was not used to

I can not longer think clearly

Apparently neither can Jess

"Er…sure."

But I stop her

Confessing that we already ate

Bella shrugs

Beginning to say she's not hungry

But Edward interrupts

Saying that he will drive her home

Again irresistible

Bella actually winks

Jess and I are both in shock

"Okay."

I say

Recovering quickly

"See you tomorrow, Bella."

I pause

"…Edward."

I pull jess back to the car

And think of the things

Bella mentioned earlier

The questions she had asked

About the Cullens

About Edward

This is why.

How did he know

Where she would be?

Was the meeting

Prearranged?

Could they possibly

Be secretly dating?

Its not a secret anymore.

Not now that Jess knows

Because what Jess knows

The whole of Forks knows

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own Twilight, a pony, and chocolate chips. i am also the president of the US and have documented proof that the lochness monster exists. (i just discoveed that i don't have chocolate chips...i'm mad...)**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love reviews! I also love ideas! (i'm working on them.) **

**Ok so review if you love me! Or if you don't! ...but, i mean, how can't you!? And also vote on my poll- What should my next story be?**


End file.
